Révélations cauchemardesques
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû pour pas changer... lol Traduction d'une fic de keistje. Sanzô fait un cauchemar... Comment ça mon résumé est nul? Mais euhhh! lol


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin la traduction d'une fic de keistje que je vous promets depuis si longtemps. C'est un des oneshots qui suivent 'a simple kiss' que Mayu et moi avons traduit. **

**C'est un peu angst, mais à peine, rassurez-vous (ce n'est pas avec moi que vous aurez une deathfic… jamais de 'tragedy', 'drama'… trop déprimant…)**

**Je pense m'arrêter là pour l'instant pour les traductions, je continuerai sans doute, mais plus tard, pour l'instant je suis plutôt overbookée, donc je vais plutôt m'atteler à continuer ma propre fic.**

**Néanmoins toutes vos reviews (je pense notamment à la nouvelle de Milka que je viens de voir) me motivent énormément ! Donc je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Didi.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Révélations cauchemardesques

"Kôryû! Kôryû! Où es-tu?"

Sanzô ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard tout autour de lui au son de son ancien nom. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude d'entendre à présent. La panique de cette voix qui l'appelait résonnant dans sa tête le désorientait. Ce qu'il voyait de ses yeux était aussi confus que le fait d'être appelé Kôryû. Il était debout dans le noir et il pouvait entendre la pluie s'abattre sur le toit au-dessus de lui. Des bougies accrochées aux murs lui permettaient à peine de voir ce qui l'entourait, et leur lumière dansante était perturbée par l'air déplacé par le mouvement rapide de gens.

Sanzô frotta ses yeux, essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Sa vision s'ajusta lentement à la faible lumière et il pouvait maintenant mieux voir où il se tenait. Il était dans un temple, des moines le dépassant en courant comme s'il n'était même pas là. Malgré qu'il n'aimait pas son titre et sa position, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu mécontent, étant l'un des derniers Sanzô restant, d'être ignoré. Il étendit une main pour attraper un acolyte qui passait mais recula quand il reconnut l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais Sanzô n'oubliait jamais un visage.

La nausée provoquée par la peur envahit son ventre. Il regarda autour de lui avec plus d'attention cette fois, cela confirmant exactement la panique grandissante en lui. Il connaissait ce temple, le moindre recoin. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il avait passé tellement d'années ici, à courir dans ces couloirs, se cachant dans ses pièces tout son enfance. C'était l'endroit qu'il avait quitté cette nuit-là pour chercher revanche. Ca faisait plus de 10 ans depuis qu'il n'avait parcouru ces lieux. Mais comment pouvait-il être ici ? Shuei lui avait pourtant dit que le temple avait été détruit, et cette information avait été confirmée par d'autres. Malgré ça, il semblait que rien n'avait changé.

Sanzô refusa de penser à la signification de tout ceci. Cela ne faisait que lui amener des pensées angoissantes. Dans un élan de curiosité perverse plutôt que quelque chose de rationnel, il suivit les moines dans le couloir. Chaque pas l'amenait plus près de là où il était sûr d'aller. Quand il arriva au détour du couloir, il sut qu'il avait raison. Sanzô grimaça légèrement alors que la douleur rageait à travers ses tempes. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pas incertains. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Shuei frapper lourdement sur la porte, l'appelant. "Kôryû! Tu es là? Est-ce que tout va bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Sanzô s'approcha, commençant à transpirer et serra les poings pour les empêcher de trembler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approcher encore plus près. Les moines étaient serrés tout autour de lui, mais ils semblaient se déplacer alors qu'il passait. Il étendit sa main pour toucher une main, une robe, n'importe quoi, mais cela se dérobait sous ses doigts.

Shuei tentait maintenant de casser la porte pour pouvoir entrer en donnant des coups d'épaule, et le bois se fendit bientôt sous ses coups puissants.

"C'est trop tard," dit une voix. Cela prit un moment pour que Sanzô réalise qu'il s'agissait des mots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. "C'est trop tard. Je... n'ai pas pu le sauver."

La porte céda et Shuei se précipita à l'intérieur. Sanzô frissonna, ayant froid malgré la pression des corps tout autour de lui, et entra malgré lui dans la pièce. Tout était exactement resté comme il l'avait pressenti, la lampe brisée, les meubles renversés, le sang sur les murs, et lui, assis au milieu de tout ça, tenant le corps de son maître dans les bras.

Sanzô était choqué, à peine capable de respirer, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Kôryû leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. C'était horrible, au-delà de toute compréhension, de le voir et de le vivre au même moment. Ses propres yeux violets le regardaient au-dessus de l'épaule de Shuei, le blâmant, lui montrant sa faiblesse. Sanzô essaya de reculer, mais il était figé dans sa position. Il pouvait sentir le sang dégouliner sur sa joue, sur ses mains, il pouvait sentir la chaleur faiblissante du lourd poids sur ses genoux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait sentir son chakra. Il sentit son corps mimer les mouvements de ce lui en plus jeune.

Ils levèrent leurs mains en même temps et dirent à l'unisson, "Je n'ai pas pu le sauver."

Sanzo se sentait sur le point d'être malade. Des années de souffrance et de douleur pesaient tout d'un coup sur lui et il tomba à genoux. Il commença à recouvrir son visage pour tenter de bloquer ces images horribles qui l'entouraient mais il se figea quand il vit le sang recouvrir ses mains

Il ne pouvait pas respirer, ni bouger. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il ferma ses yeux. Soudainement il sentit un poids sur ses genoux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il les baissa pour voir le visage de son maître, celui-ci le regardant.

Kômyô étendit une main sanglante vers son visage, et à l'horreur de Sanzô, il trépassa. Sa main retomba, touchant le sol en un bruit sourd qui sembla résonner dans les oreilles du blond. Sanzô attira le corps contre lui, le berçant. Ces yeux remplis de larmes brûlaient, mais trop d'années passées à les retenir ne les laissaient pas tomber.

Sanzô fut étonné dans sa douleur d'entendre un cri plein de tristesse. En face de lui, deux hommes avec des capes et des capuches baissaient la tête avec tristesse. Ils semblaient légèrement familiers et il les regarda plus attentivement. L'homme à gauche le regarda, et Sanzô se retrouva à regarder des yeux rouges familiers. Gojô...?  
Il regarda rapidement vers l'autre homme. Des yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens. Hakkai...? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici? Ils ne devraient pas y être. Ils n'étaient pas là quant ça s'est passé. La curiosité et l'horreur se mélangeaient. C'était un événement bizarre pour un rêve si familier.Les deux hommes baissèrent à nouveau leurs têtes, leurs yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Sanzô les suivirent et il réalisa que le corps sur ses genoux semblait… différent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'aperçut des cheveux châtains qui couvraient un or éclatant qu'il réalisa le changement. Ce n'était plus le regard mort de son maître qu'il voyait, mais celui de son amant. Le corps du jeune homme était en sang, sans aucun mouvement dans une image de mort. Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche.

Sanzô vit une main venir caresse le visage de Gokû, bien que ce ne fut qu'au moment où il sentit la peau chaude sous ses doigts qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la sienne. C'était cruel de sentir la chaleur émaner d'un corps mort. Son inspiration se coupa dans sa gorge. Son cœur manqua un battement, et pendant un moment, il s'attendait à suivre Gokû dans la mort. Le soulagement qui parcourut son corps à cette pensée était inattendue. Ce jeune homme, cet esprit né de la terre, était devenu tellement plus pour lui.

Le désespoir l'envahit. Comment pouvait-il continuer, ayant perdu ce qui lui était si précieux ? Sanzô se baissa et déposa un baiser sur ces douces lèvres qui ne souriraient plus jamais, ne diraient plus ces mots d'amour qu'il avait désespéré d'entendre et qu'il désespérait à présent de ne plus jamais entendre. Il savait que les dieux étaient cruels, il avait appris cette leçon très tôt dans sa vie, mais ça… Gokû n'avait pas mérité sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vécu 500 ans emprisonné pour terminer de cette façon.

Et là les larmes tombèrent, telles que la pluie qu'il haïssait tant. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour le maître qu'il avait perdu il y a si longtemps, mais il pouvait pleurer pour l'amour qu'il avait à peine connu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô se redressa sur son lit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, s'efforçant de voir dans l'obscurité. Son cœur battait audible ment contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant presque de la rompre. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, envahi par la panique. Il tremblait et transpirait, la sueur collant à sa peau, le faisant frissonner quand le vent provenant de la fenêtre ouvert vont le caresser. Il frissonna, et la terreur qui l'avait assailli disparut.

Le rêve avait été… perturbant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait revécu la mort de Kômyô, mais ses rêves n'avaient jamais inclus Gokû avant. Sanzô était choqué de voir à quel point cela l'avait affecté. Sa peur de perdre Gokû passait toujours brièvement dans son esprit, mais de le sentir d'une manière qui semblait si réelle… Il avait pensé que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer, quelque chose (même si ça ne disparaîtrait jamais) qui ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être avec le jeune homme, mais était-ce vrai ? Pouvait-il continuer une relation en sachant qu'il était possible que la panique et la douleur de son rêve devienne réalité ?

Sanzô respira un grand coup, le retenant aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours intenses, mais il pouvait sentir que son pouls ralentissait. Il tendit une main vers la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre et il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il ne tremblait presque plus. Il frissonna encore. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, surtout comparé à la chaleur provenant des chaudes couvertures dont il avait juste émergé et du corps chaud qui avait été blotti contre lui.

Sanzô baissa le regard vers le jeune homme à côté de lui. Gokû ne s'était pas réveillé, mais il commençait à frissonner, l'air froid pénétrant à présent sous les couvertures à cause de la position de Sanzô. Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, se recroquevillant pour tenter de retrouver la chaleur à présent manquante. Sanzô passa son pouce entre les sourcils de Gokû, celui-ci se relaxant sous son toucher. Si seulement il pouvait être réconforté aussi facilement.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il admette qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune youkai, et encore plus pour qu'il admette à Gokû. Même si les choses n'avaient pas été parfaites depuis lors, elles avaient été très bonnes... même Sanzô devait l'admettre. Les choses n'avaient pas trop changé entre eux. Ils ne laissaient pas vraiment les autres savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cependant, en privé, et même occasionnellement devant Hakkai et Gojô, il se laisser aller à retourner un peu de l'affection exubérante de Gokû. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'irritait jamais à cause de Gokû, ça serait mentir. Les bagarres incessantes avec Gojô, les suppliques répétitives pour obtenir de la nourriture, le bruit, tout ça lui tapait sur les nerfs autant qu'auparavant. Pourtant… même quand il était en colère, il était toujours content. Toujours rassuré d'être près de lui, de pouvoir se mettre en colère contre lui. Etre avec Gokû permettait à Sanzô de se sentir vivant, mais c'était justement ce qu'il craignait le plus: la peur de voir ce sentiment de vie lui être volé, perdu une fois de plus... pour toujours cette fois. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une perte pareille une seconde fois, et s'il y parvenait, il ne laisserait jamais personne entrer à nouveau dans sa vie.

Sanzô appuya son dos contre le mur et ferma ses yeux. Etait-il vraiment aussi faible pour laisser cette peur ruiner quelque chose qui avait mis du temps à arriver ? Ils avaient tous les deux fait tellement d'efforts pour cette relation, combattu des batailles mentales et physiques. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient été si loin, pourrait-il regarder Gokû dans les yeux jour après jour et nier qu'il voulait être avec lui malgré sa peur ? Pouvait-il mentir en disant que ses sentiments qui s'étaient récemment éveillés dans son cœur n'étaient pas importants ? Non… maintenant… son propre cœur pourrait se briser.

Sanzô se sentit troublé en admettant cela, même si c'était juste à lui-même. Il avait une faiblesse maintenant, une faiblesse évidente, et ça l'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible, sans protection. Sa main se dirigea vers la table sans qu'il ouvre les yeux, prenant ses cigarettes et son briquet. Il heurta la table légèrement dans l'action, la faisant légèrement vaciller. Il vérifia que le bruit n'avait pas perturbé le sommeil de son companion. Gokû était revenu se blottir contre lui, son bras autour de ses hanches. Le moine était si habitué à de telles actions qu'il ne l'avait même pas senti, plongé dans ses pensées, et cela le surprit. Ils n'avaient été ensemble que depuis quelques mois, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même chambre d'auberge. Comment était-il devenu si confortable d'avoir Gokû dans son lit?

Sanzô amena a cigarette à ses lèvres, puis en rapprochant son briquet. Il l'alluma et regarda la flamme. La lumière dorée dansa dans l'obscurité de la pièce puis s'éteignit.  
Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le jeune homme endormi, et il replaça son briquet et ses cigarettes sur la table. Il resta assis pendant un moment, s'appuyant à moitié sur le mur, regardant son amant dormir. Le jeune homme semblait tellement en paix, heureux, probablement en train de rêver. Une pointe de jalousie face à ce sommeil réparateur toucha Sanzô, mais elle disparut en un instant. Il ne serait pas jaloux des rêves de Gokû. Ses propres rêves n'étaient pas plaisants, mais ils lui rappelaient ce qui était important.

Et là maintenant, ce qui était le plus important pour lui respirait doucement à ses côtés. Sanzô prit doucement Gokû par le bras, l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur son torse. Il posa son menton sur les doux cheveux châtains, déposant un baiser sur la tête du jeune homme. Gokû bougea légèrement, encerclant plus fermement Sanzô de ses bras, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Le moine respira. Cela le réconfortait plus que n'importe quelle dose de nicotine le ferait. Et avec Gokû endormi, il pouvait se laisser aller à s'accrocher à lui, montrant encore plus de sa faiblesse qu'il ne le faisait durant le jour.

Sanzô l'entoura, le tenant doucement. Gokû bougea à nouveau légèrement, et Sanzô se recula un peu pour voir des yeux dorés s'ouvrir.

"S-sanzô?" questionna une voix remplie de sommeil

"Rendors-toi, baka." Il tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître de tendresse dans sa voix. Sentir quelque chose comme ça, c'était une chose, mais le montrer au jeune homme, ça en était une autre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es réveillé?" dit Gokû en essayant de se concentrer malgré ses yeux qui luttaient avec le sommeil

"C'est rien. Juste un mauvais rêve."

"Tu as fait un cachemar? Tu veux m'en parler?" Les yeux dorés étaient à présent plus alertes maintenant le regardant intensément.

"Non." Son ton n'acceptait aucun argument.

Goku sembla vouloir dire autre chose mais choisit sagement de rester silencieux. A la place, il releva la tête et donna un baiser sur les lèvres de Sanzô. "Je suis là si tu changes d'avis... d'accord ?" Puis le youkai vint se blottir à nouveau contre le moine, se rendormant déjà.

Sanzô sentit la respiration de son amant ralentir progressivement. Bien qu'il n'avais pas choisi de partager son cauchemar, il se sentait rassuré par l'offre de Gokû. Le fait même de savoir que le jeune homme était là suffisait à le réconforter de n'importe quel cauchemar.

Il se sentit soudainement fatigué et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Dans l'obscurité silencieuse de la chambre, un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond, ses dernières pensées allant au jeune homme dormant dans ses bras.

OWARI.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà!**

**P'tites reviews pleaaaaase ! ç.ç**

**Je vous fais des énormes bisous à tous et toutes!**

**Didi.**


End file.
